1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for compiling a plurality of instruction sets for a processor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compiling apparatus and method for compiling a plurality of instruction sets for a processor which has a function for selecting the most appropriate instruction set for achieving system efficiency.
The present invention further relates to a programmed media for recording the compiling method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent development of semiconductor technology provides a higher functional microprocessor, memory or a peripheral controlling LSI at a lower cost. This permits a higher functioned personal computer at a lower price. In particular, remarkable developments have been achieved for a microprocessor for mainly controlling a computer.
A processing width for the microprocessor has advanced from 16 bits to 32 bit. Recently, a super-functional microprocessor having a processing width of more than 64 bits and an operating speed of more than 200 MHZ frequency has been developed. Consequently, it has become possible to produce a higher functioned computer that loads a substantial operating system (OS) for using a lot of commercial software.
Among these higher functioned microprocessors, there is one type of microprocessor that has a plurality of instruction sets comprised of different lengths of instruction codes, i.e., 16 bits and 32 bits. In a compiling process for such a microprocessor having a plurality of instruction sets, a programmer needs to judge which one of the plurality of instruction sets is most appropriate for achieving the best efficiency for the system.
However, a conventional compiling method does not include information enabling advance selection of the most appropriate instruction set. In actual practice, a programmer evaluates performance after one of the plurality of instruction sets has once compiled. And if it does not meet to the required performance level, a further compiling process using another instruction set is executed to examine which instruction set is the most appropriate for compiling.
Thus, the conventional compiling process is a burdensome for a programmer. Further, it takes a long time to compile a plurality of instruction sets. Thus, the conventional process has the drawback of such inefficient compiling.